Different Hunger Games
by storydancer12
Summary: Instead of Katniss and Peeta going into the Games Two kids named Swan and Griffin go in instead. They have to battle the stress of trying not to be in love and not to get on president snow's bad side. Stay tuned if you want to see what troubles Swan and Griffin go through and will the changes that happen come to a shock to them and their family all along?
1. Chapter One, The Beginning of This Mess

**So this is my first Fanfiction sorry if it is not that good but it would mean a lot to me if you would bear with me and read the entire story as it comes out;)**

* * *

Chapter One Life

I wake to the smell of porridge, my cat Ginger curled up next to me, life was good or at least I wish it was good but living in district twelve it is almost impossible to have a "good" life.

From my bed I watch my seven-teen year old sister, Lilly make breakfast, her light touch always makes things taste better. "Swan come on its getting cold I know your awake don't make me get you at of bed myself" don't you dare I tell her back. Whenever she says that she tickles me till I can't breathe even though I am fifteen and two years younger than her she still has seniority. I'm awake you don't have to get me up I tell her. "Good" she retorts.

I get dress in a simple pale yellow dress my dark auburn hair lying on my shoulder and making the yellow brighter my comparison. I go to the window hoping to see the sun but yet again the sky is dark with clouds threatening rain. "Come on Swan hurry up if you don't eat now you won't be able to eat before school" Lilly says her lighter auburn hair complimenting the royal blue dress.

I sit down to eat, but after a few bites my cat starts meowing for her food. Here is you breakfast Ginger, I give her some scraps from dinner yesterday, just be quite I'm thinking. "What are you thinking about" my sister says teasingly. If you really want to know here I'm thinking about a place like the Capitol but no rules, no barriers, and especially no hunger games, nothing but freedom I say. "Well if you want that go find us a miracle because that would be nice" Lilly says. I keep thinking while I finish up breakfast till I'm disturbed by my best friend Monarch. "Ready to go Swan" "Yep just finishing up "I say. Oh sis just a reminder but I'm hanging out with Katniss after school if you know what I mean. On Wednesdays and Fridays Katniss takes me into the woods and I hunt with her.

When the door is shut behind me I feel the emptiness in the house my mother trying to earn some extra coins working with the cobbler and my father working in the mines I rarely see my parents. My thought is cut short when I feel rain drops hitting the top of my head and landing on the tip of my nose and someone tugging on my skirt " come on Swan come on before we get to wet" Monarch says. We walk into the school house I see Griffin and smile at him but he doesn't notice so I continue to my class room. He never seems to notice I mean I give him some of my game to give to is parents at the butcher shop and that is the only time I seem him actually look at me.

Walking into my class I bump into venture or my "boyfriend" as my sister calls him. "Hi Venture" I say. He smiles and waves back at me. My teacher Mr. Finch walks in. "Hello class to day we will be learning all about the Hunger Games for the reaping is tomorrow so there shall be no school. "Yes no school I hate being locked up in a scruffy house all day instead of being outside but we won't have school tomorrow because of the reaping" I think to myself. I look up and see my best friends Monarch and Venture's smiles disappearing. We sit through an hour long lecture by the only victor still alive from district twelve.

As I walk to my next class I see Katniss one of my sisters friend even though she is a year younger than Lilly I still look up to Katniss her ability to hunt without being caught and that she take time out of her hunting time and her time with Gale to take me hunting even though I am only a year younger than her. I think taking time from hanging out with Gale is the biggest sacrifice because I see the way she looks at him and vice versa.

As we head into the wood Katniss whispers "If earthier of us get reaped we have to stay strong" As we near the fence we listen for the electricity running though the fence but as always there is no electricity. We slip under the fence and head in to the woods.

We grab our bows and arrows from the hollow log. We start walking to the lake stopping now and again. By the time we get to the lake Katniss had taken down three squirrels, a rabbit, and a few prairie chickens to trade at the hob. I killed three turkeys and two rabbits to trade at the hob as well. I see Gale setting a snare he tried to teach me how to set a snare but I gave up after failing twenty times if I had to set a snare I could but I would rather use my bow, Hunting Knife. He hangs out for a while till dinner time.

I say goodbye to Gale, and Katniss and I head to the hob to trade. I have always feel uneasy at the hob but Katniss feels at home so I follow along. We head over to greasy Sae's booth. Katniss trades her rabbits and most of her prairie chickens to her and gets fifteen coins; I trade my killings and get ten coins. I keep two turkeys with me; Katniss keeps her squirrels to trade to trade with the baker.

Katniss and I split ways she heads to the bakery and I head to Griffins house he always wants my turkeys. Griffin is the son of the butcher so I get a few coins for a turkey from him. I get six coins from my turkey we shake hands and I leave.

I walk back to my house and put my turkey on the counter. I'm alone in the house on Wednesday Lilly helps with the cobbler and always has dinner ready for me because after I come back from hunting I'm ready to sleep. I change into some old comfy clothes eat and lie down in bed. My cat comes by and sleeps with me. I fall asleep thinking about what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **Please Comment Constructive Criticism is welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2, Reaping Day

Chapter two reaping day

I wake by the shake of the sturdy hand of my father, he does not have work for today is the reaping, I look up into his eyes which have much sadness for he knows on of us Lilly or me may get reaped. This is the first time I had seen my father at home in weeks with his long hours down in the mines and he is finally home it just on the worst day of the year.

I sit down and eat leftover porridge. When I'm done my mother hands me a faded light pink dress. " it is a hand me down from the mayors daughter Madge' my mother tells me. Madge is one of Lilly's friend who always have nice dress for she is the mayors daughter. My mother does my hair in a tight bun with ringlets framing my face. My sister walks into the room in a pale purple dress her hair in a braided bun. " we better hurry up unless we want peace keepers to drag us there personally".

As we walk to the square we pass Venture he has a crisp white shirt and brown slakes. "Hey Swan look you boyfriend" Lilly says teasingly.

"He is not my boyfriend I retort". We are counted for and put into groups Lilly in the seventeen year old girls and I in the fifteen year old girls. From my group I try to find Griffin but can't see him.

"Hey what or may be who are you looking for" Monarch asks " OH well I was looking for you" I lie. " well I'm right here she answers.

There is a loud mummer in the crowed, then it falls dead silent when Effie Trinket walks on stage and in her snooty capital voice says" Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor" As always we shall start with the ladies. She walks over to the bowl I watch her hand closely it swishing around though the papers. She picks one and walks back to the microphone and reads " Swan Cronin"

I'm in shock I look at my best friend who is mouthing "go" and back around and head up to the stage. I look into the crowd and see my sister crying with my mother and father.

" Now for the gentlemen" this goes by in blur next thing I here is Effie saying. " Shall we have a hand of applause for our two lovely tributes Swan Cronin and Griffin Knight" I look behind Effie and see Griffin. I look back at the audience they give us the three finger salute, the sign of respect instead of applause.

We are brought to the justice building to say our goodbyes. First is my mother and father they comfort me till they are told to leave and I feel like a scared little girl. Next is my sister I run to her embrace when she walks in. She sings me a song. we sit and she holds me in her lap and softly strokes my head and as she is being told to leave she says "I know you will come back just stay strong". The next person to come in is Katniss. "Swan she says"

" yes" I answer.

" You know how good you are with a bow and arrow, a hunting knife. You know how to set snares. You know what most edible plants look like". she tells me.

" so what are you trying to tell me"

"I'm telling you, you can survive you just have to remember what I taught you".

" I will I answer, one last thing before I go you know Griffin will protect you". Griffin will protect me how does she know all he knows me for is giving him my game to give to his parents" I think. The last people who come in are my best friends Monarch and Venture they only have a few minutes so they tell me good luck give me a mocking jay pin a token of our district then are told to leave.

I head to the train with Effie, Brie, The only victor from twelve still alive, and Griffin. The train is the most extravagant thing I have ever seen the all the silver furnishings with blue accents the mahogany furniture. Effie escorts us to our room to get ready for dinner. My room is about as large as my house in the seam and one hundred times more exuberant which should be right because the train is from the capitol. I lie down on the bed my head throbbing from all that happened today, eventually I fall asleep. I'm awakened my Effie " come on time dinner" she says. I get up and head to the dining car. I fill my plate with many delicacies from the capitol: seared Duck with a side of a warm beet saled and a rich and creamy sweet thing labeled Burnt Cream.

When we finish eating Brie is the first to break the silence "why don't we watch the recap of the reaping unless you rather not"

" Alright why not got nothing else to do" I reply, Griffin just nods his head in approval. We go to the screening room to watch the recap. We sit on a plush couch with velvet cushions Effie and Brie sits on the ends so Griffin and I are sandwiched in the middle. It is weird seeing Griffin so close to me and not when we are trading my kill with his family.

We sit and watch the reaping with Ceaser Flickermen and Claudius Templesmith doing the commentary. As I watch I start making a mental list of the tributes to start seeing who will be easy to kill if I get caught up with them. All the career tributes as always look mean and scary. By the end of the recap I have a good mental list. My easy kills if it came to that are the three twelve year old's, the thirteen year old from seven Juniper, and the thirteen year old from ten, every one else will be harder to take down but will be able to go down if I have a good weapon. Even though the twelve year old's will be an easy take down most likely I'm still surprised that no one not one out of the three twelve year old's did someone volunteer as tribute. By the time I'm back in my room I change into some long sleeve silk lavender pajamas that I found in the closet. I lie down on the bed and go though my mental list over in my head talking to my self who will die easily or be able to take me down.


	3. Chapter 3, The Kiss

Chapter three Love

I wake to Effie saying "Come on get up it is going to be a busy busy day". With sleep in my eyes I dress in a gray t-shirt and black jeggings and head to breakfast. I see Griffin wearing a similar outfit only he has dark blue jeans. I fill my plate exotic fruit, an egg Omelette,with fresh squeezed orange juice. I eat as Effie tells us the plan for today

"Today we are going to arrive at the capitol early so in about two hours you will find you prep team in you room to help get you ready for the tribute parade tonight".

I finish eating and head back to my room and see three people clearly from the capital because they all have brightly colored skin and crazy colored hair dos. As soon as I walk in the door they strip me and put me in the shower to get cleaned up. I finish my shower and they do many other things be for putting on makeup and doing my hair. My prep team introduces them selves as they begin the one doing my hair his name is Van and he puts my hair in a curly bun, Shasta who is painting black nail paint on my nails. And lastly Aravis who is putting on light neutral makeup.

"How do you like it" Van asks?

"I love it never been so pampered" I answer politely.

They leave when a man with brown hair and brown eyes comes in, he introduces his self as Darin, he touches up my make up and hair and Puts a flowly black velvet high-low dress with red flames with glitter, Red lace halter top, capped sleeves, and the lace as well showing on the bottom, I also have a coal necklace and bracelet, and black boots.

"all right there you and when you are in the parade I would like you to wave, hold hands with Griffin, blow kisses".

"Okay I will."

I head to loading pad for the chariots, I see Griffin in a Black skinny jeans, a red short sleeve shirt, black tie, and a black sport jacket, with flames matching mine, and he too has black boots matching mine . " you look nice" he tells me,

"you too" I answer. We reach the chariot and see the costumers of district one, district two, and district four at least this year we don't look drab next to them.

The parade starts we climb on our chariot I see there are lights at the bottom probably to make the glitter sparkle. Our chariot starts to move and we enter the capital square. I look into the crowed and gasp. Griffin grabs my hand or may be I garbed his hand the excitement of it all made my head whirl and I don't remember much except waving and look like I'm having the time of my life,which I was not, and the end with President snow's speech and that is it.

I head to supper waiting to be bombarded my questions about the parade and I would not be able to answer but when I arrive no one asks any so we eat in silence until Brie speaks up "how about we go watch the recap of the parade"

"alright" Griffin answers "how about you Swan"?

" I guess I'll come".

In the training center there are two chairs and one love seat, Effie and Brie sit on the chairs so Griffin and I sit on the love seat. We watch the screen waiting for our chariot to come by to see what I missed being out of it and all. When I see Griffin and I on the screen I gasp I hope it was just in my head but it must have been out loud for Griffin looks at me and pulls me close. I lie my head on his chest and listen to his heart beat. Effie and Brie look at us confused but I don't care I wanted this ever since I met him I wanted him close to me. I fall asleep my head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

I'm soon awaken my some one carrying me in their arms so I fall back asleep. I awake to see Griffin sleeping at the end of my bed. Why would he be doing this with me now? Now that we are going to our deaths. I hear the door open and a gasp. The gasp was from Effie clearly. I look and and see Effie say " come on time for training" she walks out the door. Griffin gets up and leaves to change into his training clothes. So I head to breakfast.I fill my plate with fruit and sit next to Griffin. When I sit down Griffin puts his arm around me and says " I will get you out alive".

I'm in so much shock I loose my appetite and push my plate away, but Effie tells me to eat so I don't get tired in training so I finish my plate of food. We arrive at training exactly at nine am just in time to for an attendant giving a speech about the different stations. After the speech my head is in blur there are many stations and see many of the career tributes in the wrestling, sword fighting, and bow and arrow stations so I head straight to the knot tying stations were there is know one there. The trainer is happy to have me at one of the unpopular stations. After about an hour I master the mooring hitch knot a quick release knot which will be helpful if I have to make a quick escape from other tributes. When I look up at the trainer to get reassurance that I did it right when I realize another tribute has shown up. I smile a halfhearted smile at her which I guess in in international single for "it is okay to talk to me" for after I smile the tribute girl looks at me and introduces herself that her name is Fawn and she if from district Ten. I being polite just like Effie keeps telling over again I answer " Hi I'm Swan from twelve" Fawn smiles and continues on the knot which she is struggling with so I walk to the edible plant station not wanting to make friend before the games and kill them or them kill me if it came down to that but I might have just accidentally made one a few seconds ago.

At the end of the day I'm back in my room in the training center. I lie on my back on my bed my fingers raw from practicing knots. I hear a knock at the door, I get up and am surprised to see Griffin standing at the door. Before I have a chance to ask him what he is doing here he grabs my hand and as he is leading some he says "were almost there".

Almost there? Almost there to what? I'm let my self be dragged till I see a door marked roof it will most likely be locked but when we near the door I notice there is no lock on the door. Griffin leads me onto the roof and I gasp in astonishment by the lights and the sky right there. I look at Griffin and ask " so any one can come up here can't they just jump"?

" there is a force filed around it so you can't jump even if you tried" he answers.

" well why did you bring me up here than"? I ask

" I thought we could talk".Griffin sits me down on the ground he sits me down next to me looks at me with his big brown eyes his short shaggy light brown hair and than looks away."So what did you do in training today"? I ask trying to lighten the mood.

" I met some of the tributes"

"who did you meet"?"I met Ashby from eight Gilmore and Lark from four and You"

Before I can answer he kisses me straight on the lips I am in much shock but I'm also losing my self in his warmth, his warm arms around my shoulders, his silky soft lips on mine I never want this moment to end but besides breaking for air we stayed in the same position leaning on each other until Brie walks in "what are you" our mentor asks

" getting to know each other better I guess" I answer

"Fine come time for dinner" she retorts. when Brie is gone Griffin plants one last kiss on my forehead we head off to the dinning room.

At dinner Griffin and I sit quietly waiting questions from Effie seeing us sleeping together and from Brie catching us kissing on the roof but no questions are asked so we eat in silence until we are done eating and Effie tells us the plans for tomorrow we listen until we are excused to leave Griffin rises to leave he asks " would you like to go back to the roof"?

"sure why not" I say. We sit down on a ledge and Griffin says" I told you what I did to day now you tell me what you did today"?

" Alright, I learned to tie a mooring hitch knot I also learned the difference between blue berries and Night lock, I met Fawn but she was the only I met I just didn't want to make any friend and have me kill the or the other way around ya know"

" I know exactly what you mean" and again he kisses me on the lips the same feeling of shock and warmth rush though my body but then dissipates and I'm left with only the the warmth. After we sit on the roof watching the lights of the capital and we hum the valley song together. I rest my head on his lap and listen to his breathing and fall asleep to that sound and the warmth of his arms.

* * *

 **Please leave A comment. Constructive Criticism Is Welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4, A Budding Romance Part 1

Chapter 4

I wake again to Griffin only he is already awake and about to walk out the door when he says "you know I will keep you safe" and he left.

I lie My head back on my pillow and fall back asleep until I hear Effie knocking at my door and telling me it is time for breakfast. I get changed and head down to breakfast this time I have a plate already foe me when I come pancakes with butter and Syrup with a glass of Orange Juice and a small yellow envelope with my name in crisp black ink. I sit next to Effie and Brie and eat by breakfast. "Where is Griffin" I ask?

"Effie brought him to training a couple minutes ago he said something about wanting to talk one of the tributes or something I wasn't paying attention" Brie says. Apparently when the games start she turns into an alcoholic.

I finish eating and about to ask Effie to take me to training Brie says "don't forget the note kiddo"

"Oh thanks for reminding me" I grumble back

"No problem" Brie says. I open the letter and read it out loud.

- _-The Letter-_

 _Dear Swan,_

 _Meet me at training at 9:00_

 _Love Griffin_

I glance at the clock it reads 8:56 I turn to Effie and say "can you take me to training now"

"Hold your horses, give me one second" Effie reply's. I get to training and see Griffin at the sword fight station totally failing. I walk over to him and ask "so what do you want?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to talk to you since we did not talk this morning"

"About that why did you leave?"

"I did not want Effie to see us in sleeping in the same room with you"

"Oh, why do you keeping sleeping with me"

"Because I love you" Griffin than grabs me close to his chest kisses the top of my head, for he is about a foot taller than me, than he lets me go and says "see you on the roof tonight" I head over to the knot tying station to learn more knots. Ashby is there as well so I keep quite as I work. I master three more knots and head over to the bow and arrow station and practice target practice with pigeons. i hit most of the pigeons and my hitting most of them I mean missing One or two. I practice just shooting at a normal target hitting mostly bull's eyes and if it were not a bull's eye it was just below the bull's eye. Guess I had a better shot than I thought.

Griffin comes over and tries shooting but misses every time. I go over to him and align his arms and say to him " okay, now you can shoot, but if you feel uncertain just think aim and release, that is what helped me" He lets go and gets a six on the target. "Okay now you do it by yourself" I say "actually I don't want to do it by myself" he says "can you help me"

"You just want me to touch you! You suck Griffin this is training for the games we should not be fooling around" In a few hours training ends and we head up for dinner. We eat some and I head to bed to tire to change out of my clothes. I try to sleep but feel that something is missing some kind of securement, comfort, Griffin. Griffin is missing. I head over to his room and find him sitting on his bed reading a book. "Hey can I sit with you?"

"Sure" he replies. I sit next to him and lean my head on his shoulder and ask "why did you not come sleep with me" I ask

"I thought you did not want me to sleep with you anymore" he says

"I thought I did not want you to sleep with me too, But when I tried to fall asleep I needed to be with you" I say

"Well do you want to sleep with me" he asks

"Okay" I say. I lay my head down on his lap and fall asleep with the warmth of Griffin besides me.

 **AN/ Hey guys sorry this chapter was short. sorta a filler chapter so it was not the best. Please leave a comment below. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5, A Budding Romance Part 2

**Disclaimer I do not own and thing from the Hunger Games this awesome story is all Suzanne Collins idea**

Chapter five

I hear someone walking around it must be Giriffin, but it is not it is me. I must have been sleepwalking, but I could not have because I am in my traing clothes. How did I get here paceing around in my room without remembering anything from this morning?

I look at the clock it reads seven o'clock. I then remember I didn't go to meet Griffin on the roof last night. I head up to the roof and when I get there I see the sun shining through the invisible barrier not one cloud in the sky. I stand by the ledge and let the heat of the sun warm me. I close my eyes and dream that I am sitting back in the woods by the lake with Katniss and Gale. For a second I forget where I am and the Hunger games.

I'm awoken by someone skaking me. I turn around and see Bree I am still in a daze and not paying attention to what she is saying until I feel a searing pain on my cheek then I hear Bree screaming at me. " what the h*** are you doing up here come on get your a** down to the training center now, I have been looking all over for you."

She than grabs my hand and practicly drags me to the training center but I am able to catch a glimps of the time which it reads nine o'clock. I get to the training center and see that most of the tributes are still waiting only district 1 and 2 are done the male tribute from district 3 is not there.

I sit down next to Griffin. It is finally Griffins turn I wait by myself. Halfhour, hour, hourhalf. I am called in after two hours. I walk in and still don't know what I am going to do so I just head over to the knot tying station and start making random knots. Then I head over to the bow and arrow station and start shooting down pigeons. After a few pigeons I am told to stop.

On my way to the evevator I see that I was only in there for 15 minutes. I head to the 12th floor to find Griffin. I find griffin in his room. I knock softly on his door.

"Come In" I hear him say. I open the door and discover him without a shirt on showing off his sixpack. " wait you have curly hair"?

" Oh, only when my hair is damp" he says has we brushes smooth his light brown hair. We sit for a while then head for dinner.

At dinner Griffin and I talk softly about how we thought we did on our assements. Later that night we sit in the telivision room and watch the program to learn what we got from are private assements. Ashby got an eight, two of the three twelve year olds got sixes the other twelve year old only got an four. Bothe the girl and the boy from district sevenboth got sevens. The girl from district ten got an eight. Then my face pops up on the screen and my score eleven. I'am shoked by my score. Next Griffin's face pops up on the screen his score is a nine.

After the progrma finishs I head off to my room. I sit down and contemplate what I did that implied the GameMakers to give me an eleven. Then I remembered reight before I was asked to leave the last final of pigeons I shot down right in front of the gamemakers. Did they take that as a threat and if they did I'm glad they did. I take a shower and head to bed thinking of my family and my friends. I lie my head down on my pillow and start drifting off to sleep when I hear the door open and close aswell as the soud of foot steps. Griffin lies down in bed next to me and kisses me on the forehead and then lies down on the end of the bed I like we done every night since he started to sleep with me. As I drift off to sleep I thick of how tomorrow would be a another day of school with Monark and venture and then hunting with Katniss and Gale. Then I think how never again will I ever be able to do anything with the people I love.

 **AN/ so Griffins hair is brown even though he is a merchants child but the reason why is that one of his parents is from the seam so together he got brown hair and I didn't relize that swan got the same score as katniss until I typed this out so don't hate but constructive critisim is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6, The Now Secret Love

**Disclaimer- I do not own and thing from the Hunger Games this awesome story is all Suzanne Collins idea**

 **Chapter 6**

The next morning after breakfast we go to Brie and Effie for coaching to get ready for the interviews. Griffin goes first to Brie so I head over to Effie so she can teach me proper posture how to sit right, walk right in high heels, things I never knew I was doing wrong. I guess I was even walking wrong. By the time it was my turn to be with Brie to get ready for my interview. As I walk down the hall I realize my feet have bruises and blisters all over my feet. Just what I need right before I go in a game where my life is on the line, I think to my self. I knock on the door trying to rub my feet as I stand out side the door. " Come in swan" Brie says. I walk in and sit down on the couch waiting for Brie to start telling me what to do. "Ok, so first we need to find how you should act".

"Well I don't want to act all vicious, yeah know"

"Alright, How about cute but sensible"

"That sounds good"  
"But just remember you will need to come on strong in the arena"

"Got, cute and sensible for the interview but strong in the arena"

Great now that we you have your way to act there's one more thing before we start the mock interview, you and Griffin can't stay together. I feel numb from what she just. WHAT, NO! I yell. "Do you want to live or die" she asks me. "Live" I say. "well that you at least have to portray that you are together". "Fine" I grumble "But only if Griffin agrees to that"! "He already agreed to it" I feel shock rush through my body. "how could he agree to that"? I ask. 'Because I told him the same thing I just told, and he pretty much said the same thing you just said" she tells me. As our session continues we have our mock interview and I answer the questions in a cute and sensible way. I watch some old interview tapes of victors and find a pattern of questions that Caesar asks repeatably to the victors except for of course Johanna Mason, he always asks if they have a sweet heart back home and Brie told me if I get asked that question to answer no.

When I'm done I head to my room I have dinner with just a push of a button. I take a shower trying to ease the pain in my feet. After my shower I head to bed and fall a sleep soundly.

I hear three strange but familiar voices in my room. I sit up a little to fast and knock my head on Vans head who was just about get me up. "Sorry" I say rubbing my head. "That's OK" van says also rubbing his head.

"Alright, lets get for the interview" van say see where I hit his head is already starting bruise. I climb out of bed and they start working on me. Van on my hair, Shata on my nails, and Aravis working on my makeup. Van Puts my hair in a cute curly ponytail. Shata puts white polish on my nails, and Aravis puts on light make up on only a little more where my bruise started to show.

" Alright, that's good you may good now". I look over my shoulder and see Darius with his garment bag in his hand. I throw my robe on and hop up off my chair to give him a big hug. My prep team leaves and Darius opens the bag and pulls out a yellow shimmery dress with sparkly white sheer halter over the bodice and underneath the skirt. I put the dress and spin around which makes the skirt moves almost like you would see a flame move. Darius fixes up starts to work on touching up my make up. "so can I ask why there is a bump on your forehead"? He asks. " Oh, when I was waking up i accidentally hit my head on Vans head when he was about to shake me awake, I gave him a big bruise too" I say. "It's okay" he says.

He fixes my bump with a sunburst design with yellow face paint that matches my dress. He finishes me up my giving me a pair of yellow wedge sandals. "Thanks Darius I better get going before I'm to late" I say.

I run out the door almost tripping down the hall. I find Brie and Griffin waiting by the elevator. "Okay I we can get going now" I say. " Good I saw about to come and get you" Brie says drunkenly as she brings a bottle of liquor to her lips. I look at Griffin and his eyes look like they are popping right out of his head as he stares at me. My my gazes stops on his outfit as well which is a matching yellow tux that glimmers like my dress.

The elevator opens we step inside as it brings us down to the lobby which is heavily guarded with peacekeepers. We are guided to to the theater where I see all the other tributes dressed in their interview outfits. As we are getting ready I see Caesar with his "nicely" dyed purple hair and Eyebrows with his suit matching his hair.

We walk out on stage and sit in our sits waiting got the cameras to start rolling. The first one up is a girl from district whose name is Roxie. I try to pay attention to the names of the tributes that I don't yet but my eyes keep wandering to Griffin. But I do remember a few of them Phox from one, Alto and Velvet from two, Ovid from nine and Ivo from eleven.

Now it's my turn I head up to Caesar, the bright lights blinding me as i get closer to the edge of the stage. I sit down in an overly plush white arm chair.

"Hello miss Swan how are you enjoying the capital" Caesar Asks.

"The Capital is very nice but the sound took some time to get used to" I answer.

"Now isn't she cute folks, now lets get serious".

"What was the first thought that went though your head when you got reaped"?

"Terror but than I realized what a great honor it is to get reaped". I'm totally fibbing but got to give what the capitol wants. I Caesar looking me up and down.

" Wow Swan, that is some dress mind give the people of Panem a twirl in that dress".

I stand up from the chair. Keeping my arms to my side like I did in my room. I hear Oohs and aahs of the studio audience. I stop and sit back down.

" Alright Swan one last question, is there any special boy back home, I mean such a pretty girl ought to have some one"

I want to blurt out yes I love Griffin but I stay calm and answer. " No not yet but when I get out of the games I'm sure I will find some one.

I finish my sentence just as the buzzer goes off my interview is done and I feel a huge weight off my shoulders. I sit back down in my seat and watch Griffin makes his way for his interview. I don't know what approach of character or if will just be himself but I hope he thought his answers out because he is not very good with words, and that's saying something because I suck at the use of words as well.

" Hello Mr. Griffin, How are you"?

"I'm fine thank you."

"Now how did you feel when your district partner, Swan, got a higher training score than you"?

"I was jealous... I mean I am jealous".

"Griffin speaking about Swan, you got any feelings for her or any other girl"?

" No, I have never felt anything for any girl".

I know he is fibbing because those kisses in the training center were real and both he and I know it.

"were almost out of time so one more question Griffin. How would you feel if more than just one tribute made it out of the arena"?

"That would be great as long as make it out"

The buzzer goes off Caesar ends the show. The cameras turn off and we all walk off the stage guarded by peacekeepers. I head over to Griffin and Brie. "Do you think Caesar meant that more than one tribute will make it out" I whisper even though I'm sure Brie can't hear me because she looks pretty drunk. Griffin just shrugs his shoulders and mouths "Not Now" .

We head up to to level twelve and we head off to our rooms to take off our clothes and makeup. I put on one velvet pajamas I found in my closet.

I head to the dining room to grab snack of apple cider and some mini fruit tarts and sit down to watch some silly capitol show about some twins doing crazy things and messing up a hotel.

When the show is down I get up and head to Griffins room to watch the interviews. I'm about to knock on the door when Brie stops my arm. "What are you doing" I yell.

" you can't go kissing him in that room is bugged" she yells back.

" I wasn't going to kiss him I was getting him to watch the recap, back off".

Griffin opens the door "Gosh were you really only coming to get me or is Brie said about kissing me true"? I feel my cheeks redden at what he said. I just grab is hand and drag him to the viewing room.

We sit down watching the interviews. With almost reliving it I mostly remember all the names of the tributes. When it's my turn I feel like I really captured my character well. When I stand up and spin it looks just like it did in my room. The yellow really made it look more flame like, almost sparkish. Griffins interview is very convincing because I know all he said was not true except for the whole Training score thing.

When the Interviews end Brie shoots me a look to go straight to my room. As we walk together to our room right out side out door Griffin leans in and pecks me on the forehead. I walk into my room and try to sleep but can't. I feel my through is parched so I order a glass of warm milk I also order some cooked chicken. I eat in silence until I hear a knock on the door. "Come in" I say. The door opens and and Griffin walks in. "you know your not supposed be here"

" I know I came out after I heard Effie's door close and Brie is not going to bother us because I carried her to her room past out with her bottle still clutched in her hand.

"well that's good because I'm sure if she found you in here she would make sure you die in the arena.

"Yeah I know so I'll be quick, all those things I said in the interview was a lie"

"I figured that'

"How about one last kiss before we go to our doom"

"Alright, but lets do it in the shower to make sure there's no cameras"

he pulls me close and kisses me. The moment lasts a while until I have to come up for air. I silently hope that that whole more tributes getting out this year is true because I would not know what to do without Griffin if I win.

Griffin leaves the clock rings nine I climb into bed. As I lie I thick back to my dress and how it look like a flame. Was the dress just sympathizing our district? Or did it send a massage to the capitol?

 **A/N Please review! Constructive criticism is wanted!**


End file.
